moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Kappa Tank
Pacific Front |baseunit = |role = Anti-armor |eliteability = |useguns = 105mm cannon |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 360 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $800 |time = 0:32 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 8 |seaspeed = |range = 5.75 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Amphibious |structure = |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry |margin = }} The Kappa Hover Tank is the main battle tank of the Pacific Front. Unlike the other main battle tanks, it is amphibious due to the hover propulsions, allowing it to be used in naval battles. Description The Kappa is a creature from Japanese folklore known to dwell in bodies of water, preying on humans and cattle. Like its mythical brethren, the Kappa Tank can traverse any body of water with ease, allowing it to attack unsuspecting enemies from almost any direction. Many Soviet and Epsilon bases have fallen victim to the Kappa's ability to overwhelm an enemy through a shore line assault. The Kappa takes a lot of engine power to keep it afloat and achieve speeds as high as the Robot Tank does, which comes with more difficulty due to this tank's larger weight and the fact that it is still a manned vehicle. However, because of this remarkable speed, it makes a perfect anti-armor companion to the Robot Tank. Overview The Kappa Hover Tank is an amphibious main battle tank, able to seamlessly transition between land and water combat, therefore giving Pacific Front commanders great flexibility on the battlefield. Kappa Tanks are effective against armored vehicles, ships and structures. Using water traversing ability to their advantage, Kappa Tanks are capable of eliminating vehicles and structures that are normally inaccessible by ground forces. Kappa Tanks are also as capable on water as they are on land, often escorting ships and assaulting naval targets. Together with amphibious Robot Tanks, they are a significant threat in the waters. Like all main battle tanks, Kappa Tanks are vulnerable to attacks from the air, as well as from anti-vehicle infantry. In the late game, Kappa Tanks are outmatched by monster tanks and heavy assault ships, but can still play a role in shoreline assaults or escorting duties due to its versatility. In addition, Kappa Tanks would sink if they happened to be disabled when over water, making them particularly susceptible against EMP or cryobeam weapons. Assessment Quotes The Kappa Tank is voiced by Garrick P. When selected * I bow down deeply. * I want to play some shogi with you. * An all-terrain to serve you. * We won't give up. * Fighting for the Pacific Front. * Now and then, here and there. When ordered to move * Make it close to the shore. * I'll give it a go. * Just one glance over there. * * We can do this. * For you! When ordered to attack * No turning back! * I challenge you! * Guess I have to use that. * No apologies for that. * They're here! * As expected of our commander. Gallery Prediconold.jpg|Kappa Tank old icon in version 3.0 allktnk.jpg|The Kappa Tank in version 3.0. Note its bulkier appearance. Behind the scenes * Prior 3.0 the Kappa Tank was known as the Predator Hover Tank and was going to be only available to the campaign.http://www.moddb.com/mods/mental-omega/images/azri-apocs-new-voxels * In 3.0 the Kappa Tank had a different model, reversed speed and strength (it was more durable but slower than the current iteration), and increased healing from the Backwarp support power. Trivia * Kappa (河童) is a yōkai in Japanese folklore known for being associated with people drowning in rivers and lakes. See also * Bulldog Tank * Cavalier Tank References Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front